legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hopper
Hopper is a feared grasshopper and the main antagonist of A Bug's Life. He is the leader of his grasshopper gang Grand Summer Season Trek He joined Vilgax's alliance in order to kill Bender and his friends. Vilgax's Plans His first mission is to destroy the P Teams. Suped Up Super Zeros run away, NegaZim and Nega Gir are retreating, Bison and his goons transport back to Vilgax in order to retreat, and Brick and Butch are beaten by Bender and Skipper to tell Porky to transport back to his boss's lair. He has his Mecha Grasshopper built by Vilgax in order to kill the P Teams. Little does he know that they have their aircraft missile, bombs, and shoots beam His back is his weakness and It exploded along with Hopper. Hopper returns to his base angry at whoever it was who tipped the P Team when Trevalyn shows up and tells him it was Skipper and Bender two of his archenemies, Hopper met a untimely death while he was fighting Knuckles with Wart. While he died, Wart managed to survive and now he has more ideas in mind. Friends: The Allegiance Enemies: Bender and his pals, Cap Knuckles and the P Team Personality Ruthless and violent, but also cunning, Hopper thinks nothing of killing ants, whom he considers lower than dirt, and his manner of speaking to Princess Atta is reminiscent of an abusive boyfriend mocking his terrified girlfriend. He also beats up his own gang members, and even kills two of them to keep control of his gang. He dislikes being thought of as weak in any way. Which of course makes him a easy target for ridicule Hopper is also briefly depicted as a very anxious character. Indeed, during the Mexican bar scene, he expresses his gang the necessity of getting respect and obedience from the ants because they are far more numerous than them. He explains only one rebel ant is enough to cause entire colony's mutiny (which, ironically, will take place at the end of the movie). It should reveal a huge fear toward ants, hidden by his ruthless and dictatorial manners toward ants and even his own troops. In any case, Hopper sees mercy and compassion as weaknesses, and relies mostly on fear to maintain control over both his own gang and the ants. Trivia *He is a cruel grasshopper and was good at hurting people. *He is voiced by Kevin Spacey, who also played Lex Luthor in Superman Returns. Category:Characters Category:Vilgax's Alliance Category:The Children of Megatron members Category:Villains Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Deceased Characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Sadists Category:Non Humans Category:Sociopaths Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Animals Category:Deceased Members of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kevin Spacey Category:Scary Characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Outright Characters Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Terrorists Category:The Dreaded